


Take my heart and keep it safe

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Michael and Kyle are best friends, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Alex expected a lot from college. He expected to make new friends and spend time with people he already knew. He expected to get his degree and make a difference in his life. He did NOT expect to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought it'd be fun to write a story with the Roswell characters in college. Also they're all humans and Micheal, Isobel, and Max were all adopted because Micheal deserves it. Anyways enjoy!

When Alex arrived at college he was buzzing with nerves and excitement. He had gotten in got set up for his classes and located the dorm room he would be staying in. He already had a roommate but at the moment Alex had the room to himself. Alex looked around the room everything looked untouched and he figured his roommate was either very organized or just hadn't been in yet and Alex arrived first. Alex had just finished putting his things away when he got a text from his friend Liz. She was letting him know to meet her at a bar a little ways from campus and he smiled shaking his head a little before replying he'd be there. Liz had been his best friend most of his life. They had somehow been lucky enough to not only get into the same college together but her boyfriend Max had gotten in too. He hadn't had the chance to meet him before but Liz only ever had good things to say. When Alex arrived he had found Liz sitting at a booth across from a guy that Alex couldn't help but admit was stunningly handsome and he had such gorgeous curly hair that Alex wished he could touch but thought that would be odd considering they were strangers. He was broken out of his thoughts by Liz pulling him into a tight hug and shouting his name he grinned back at her.

"Hi Liz. Long time no see."

Alex turned to the guy at the table and gave a small wave.

"I take it you're Max?"

The guy let out a loud surprised laugh and shook his head.

" I think that's the first time I've been mistaken for Max. I'm his brother, Michael."

Micheal held his hand out and Alex shook it.

"I'm Alex."

Micheal moved over slightly and offered Alex to sit next him then Micheal nodded past Alex to a guy walking towards them with a tray that had several drinks on them.

"That's Max."

Alex shook Max's hand after he placed the tray down and Then Max took his seat next to Liz and smiled at Alex.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Alex Manes I've heard so much about from Liz."

Alex smiled and nodded a little before grabbing one of the drinks for himself.

"Likewise, Liz had said lots of good things about you too"

Max smiled and wrapped an arm around Liz and pulled her closer to him they shared a quick kiss and when they pulled apart Alex could almost feel how much they loved each other just from how they looked at each other and he was happy for his friend.

Liz leaned over the table getting a little closer to Alex and Micheal.

"I'm going to go dance with Max now do you guys want to come?"

Micheal and Alex both shook their heads and Liz pulled Max away with her. Alex finished his first drink and turned to Michael. 

"So, what are you doing here? I mean.. What are you studying.. What's your degree you're going for?" 

Micheal laughed a little as Alex stumbled a bit over his question and answered with a wide grin.

"I'm going for an engineering degree this is actually my second year here. How bout you?"

"Psychology. I think I could make a real difference with it, help people you know." 

Micheal had a look on his face that on its own showed he was impressed but it didn't keep him from saying it out loud. 

"That's amazing Alex. Really." 

Alex dropped his head slightly embarrassed by the praise but still smiling. 

"Well it's getting kind of late I'm gonna head back to the dorms.. Do you want to come with or stay?" 

"I'll head out too." 

Micheal and Alex said bye to Max and Liz and went back to the dorms and stopped at his door turning to Alex. 

"Alright this is me, have you found your room yet?"

Alex's eyes widened and nodded pointing to the same door and a large smile spread over both their faces.

"Hey that's great! Now we have plenty of time to get to know each other. I think we're gonna be fast friends Alex." 

Alex nodded still smiling and they went into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up in his room to see a shirtless Micheal rummaging around in the drawers looking for something and turned to Alex smiling when he saw he was awake. 

"Hey good morning sunshine. I'm just looking for a shirt."

Alex looked at the open dressers filled with clothes and raised an eyebrow at Micheal.

"Ok so I'm looking for a specific shirt. Got a football game today, I don't play but my friend does he's pretty superstitious about things like his team won the first game I was at in this shirt so now I have to wear it at every game."

Micheal rolled his eyes and shook his head while he kept looking and Alex laughed and went to help

"So what's it look like?" 

Micheal opened his mouth to answer but then someone knocked on the door and he went to answer and let his friend in who was holding the shirt he was looking for.

"You trying to jinx me Guerin? You know you need to wear this today."

Alex turned about to ask why their visitor called Micheal something else. Even if it had been a last name shouldn't it of been Evans since he was Max's brother? But then Alex saw the man talking to Micheal and froze. Kyle fucking Valenti. Someone Alex had hoped to never see again and from how Kyle's eyes widened he recognized Alex as well. Micheal looked between Alex and Kyle in confusion and cleared his throat 

"Kyle this is my new roommate Al-"

Alex cut him off

"We've met."

Alex and Kyle continued to stare at each other as Micheal put his shirt on it was a red and black plaid shirt that he left the first three buttons undone.

"Alright happy now?"

Kyle nodded and turned to leave without saying anything else and Micheal looked back at Alex hoping for an explanation but then started getting concerned when Alex just kept staring the door.

"Hey, you alright man?"

Alex blinked a couple times then slowly nodded really taking in Michael's outfit with the partly open shirt and black jeans his curls looking a little untame and wild, he looked like pure sex really. 

"You look good... Really good."

Micheal grinned and Alex had to glance away because a smile like that from Micheal was making him feel things he didn't want to think about right now. Micheal checked the time it was 10:30am.

"Well there's no classes today and Kyle usually likes if I hang out around the field before a game. Spread some good luck or whatever but I don't actually have to be there until the game starts. You wanna go get some breakfast?"

Alex nodded and they headed out to a nearby diner Alex had invited Liz but she had wanted to spend time in the library instead. Alex looked across the room to see Max next to a tall blonde woman she was very pretty and definitely wasn't Liz. Alex felt his blood boil in rage over the idea Max could be cheating and he was about to give Max a piece of his mind when Micheal grabbed his arm and gave him a knowing look before walking over to Max and pulling the blonde woman in for a hug.

"Izzy I didn't know you'd be visiting so soon."

"It's a game day right?"

"Oh of course Kyle called you. If he wasn't my friend I'd make fun of him for all the superstitious stuff.... Well more fun anyways."

Alex watched as Micheal laughed and talked to the woman then walked over to them and coughed a little getting their attention. Micheal looked him with an amused glint in his eye and he motioned to the woman next to him.

"Alex, this is Isobel. She's our sister."

Alex's jaw dropped and he blushed slightly in embarrassment when they all started laughing. Micheal draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry man couldn't resist seeing your reaction to Max with another woman."

Alex looked at all three of them in surprise.

"You planned this? Is that why you asked to get breakfast with me?"

Micheal shook his head.

"I really didn't even know she was going to be here. I saw your reaction when you saw Max though so I just went with it." 

Alex punched his arm lightly and Micheal laughed and sat with his siblings making room for Alex to join them. Isobel looked Alex up and down a little before looking to Micheal.

"So what did you do to get all the good looking roommates?"

Alex fidgeted a little and started feeling uncomfortable and whatever remark Michael was about to respond with he decided to keep to himself. He didn't want to scare Alex off anyways so he just shrugged a little and changed the subject. Isobel looked between Alex and Michael a couple times before dragging Max away to look for Liz she stopped to give Micheal a quick kiss on the cheek first then they left. Alex and Micheal ate in silence though Alex kept glancing at Micheal and eventually Micheal starred at him waiting for him to talk.

"So, why did Valenti call you Guerin?"

Micheal furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Because it's my name?"

"But you're Max and Isobel's brother. Your last names not Evans?"

Micheal shook his head.

"Right sorry. Everyone around here knows but we just met so of course you wouldn't. We were all adopted by the Evans family when we were kids, Max and Isobel got adopted first I didn't get adopted until a year later, Max and Izzy never told me why the Evans came back and got me. Maybe they don't even know. But before I was an Evans I was a Guerin. That always felt more natural to go by to me than Evans did so I got them to let me keep Guerin as my last name." 

Alex nodded and felt a pain go out to Micheal. He was happy he ended up with his family but he was alone without them and that couldn't of been easy. Though it's hard to see a strong confident guy like Micheal struggling for long.

Micheal looked at him with a wide smirk.

"Strong and confident huh?"

Shit. Alex had said that out loud. Alex felt his face heat up and moved to leave but Micheal stopped him.

"Don't, you don't have to be embarrassed. Really I appreciate it. I did struggle for a long time. Even after being adopted it took me a long time to feel like I really belonged anywhere. Max and Isobel were always there to help and our mom and dad did what they could too. No one ever made me feel unwanted but myself."

Alex felt tears start to sting his eyes but he pushed them away. To think Micheal used to feel so bad towards himself was painful to Alex. He'd barely known the other man but Alex already thought he was wonderful.

"So what happened? How did you learn to accept yourself better?"

"Kyle happened actually. He was the first real friend I made other than Max and Isobel. I think we both had issues and we helped each other work through them. We have our fair share of arguments but we talk it out and get through it all together."

Alex stiffened and his hands had been made into tight fists. 

"You ok? What is with you and Kyle? You said you knew each other did something happen?

Alex stood and practically ran out of the diner ignoring Micheal calling out to him. Micheal tried to follow Alex but he was already gone. Micheal ran a hand through his hair and headed back to campus maybe he'd get some answers from Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3

Micheal made it to the field on campus just as Kyle was getting a break he was actually in the the middle of a conversation with Isobel when Micheal stepped between them to cut them off. He knew it was rude but he was frustrated and wanted to know what was going on with Alex. Isobel opened her mouth to probably yell at Micheal but he turned to her and spoke first.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry Isobel real rude of me but I need to talk to Kyle now."

There must of been something Isobel saw in his face because usually this kind of thing could start an argument between them she just nodded and sat on one of the bleachers as Micheal turned to Kyle and crossed his arms.

"How do you and Alex know each other?"

Kyle shrugged.

"I saw him when I stopped by your room earlier I don't know him."

"Don't bullshit me Valenti. I was standing right there when he said you've met before and anytime he hears your name he gets weird, hell he actually ran away from me a few minutes ago because of you so what's that about?"

Kyle looked away from Micheal.

"Do you know how I used to be? Before we ever started hanging out?"

Micheal furrowed his eyebrows not sure where this was going.

"You were a prick. So what most people could say the same about me."

Kyle just shook his head.

"I was worse than that Guerin. I was way worse. Look I have to get back on the field we can talk later."

Micheal started getting irritated. Why couldn't people just be direct about things.

"You keeping secrets from me now Kyle? Since when do we ever keep secrets?"

Kyle held up his hands and shook his head again letting out a long sigh.

"This isn't just my story to tell. I'm not hiding anything from you Guerin but if you want me to talk about this then we can talk after the game just make sure Manes is with us too."

Micheal sighed and waved Kyle off back to his team. He turned and headed back to his room. He still had time before the game started so he'd stop by his room and then go looking for Alex. He didn't have to look far Alex was already in the room packing, Micheal closed the door and leaned against it waiting for Alex to explain what he was doing.

"I'm going to get another room."

Micheal gave a little shrug in response.

"You realize you and Kyle will still be at the same school right, what's changing rooms going to do?"

"It'll get me away from you."

Okay that hurt. Micheal didn't really handle emotional pain very well, usually he just ended up reacting with anger this time want much different.

"What the fuck did I do?"

Alex moved getting in Michael's face and poking him in the chest.

"Your best friend is a homophobic piece of trash bully and the fact that you are so close with him can only mean you're the same way. I don't even want to think about the things you've probably told people about the queer you share a room with while the whole time I'm here thinking you're actually nice!"

"I'm bisexual."

Alex blinked at that.

"....You're what?"

Micheal huffed out a small laugh at that.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me but sure I'll say it again just in case. I am bisexual."

Alex stepped back a little wide eyed and confused.

"Does Valenti knows?'"

Micheal laughed out loud this time and still had a small smile when he stopped laughing.

"Yeah he definitely does. Look Alex, I don't know what went down between you and Kyle but he's my best friend and I can guarantee you he's not the guy you remember. You're my roommate and I'd like us to be friends too but... I think you should come with me to talk to Kyle after the game. If you don't want to its fine but I think it'd be good if you did. I have to meet up with everyone now. Just think about talking with us later." 

Micheal left the room and Alex sat back on his bed and placed his head in his hands he was so sure Micheal couldn't be a good guy if he was close to Kyle but he had to be wrong. Micheal was a good guy and Alex wanted to get to know him more but he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Kyle. Alex unpacked his things again and went to find everyone. He found them all sitting by each other. Liz on one side of Max with Isobel on the other side and Micheal on the other side of Isobel waving Alex over to sit next to him. They all waved and said their hellos as he went past to sit next to Micheal.

"How's the team doing?"

Micheal pointed at the scoreboards letting everyone know the scores and smiled tugging on his own shirt some.

"Lucky shirt strikes again. Maybe Kyle's not too far off in his superstitious stuff."

Isobel cleared her throat and Micheal rolled his eyes but grinned at her.

"Right right and the power of family or whatever."

Alex leaned in a little closer to Micheal.

" So you're really... You know.."

Micheal raised his eyebrows and waited for Alex to finish the question but when he didn't Micheal sighed and stood on his seat cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling as loud as possible.

"Hey everyone! My name's Michael Guerin and I'm Bisexual!"

He sat back down to a handful of cheers and claps and looked at Alex.

"That answer your question? No one here cares and if they did so what."

Alex just stared in awe at Michael's boldness until Max broke into a laugh and leaned closer so Alex could hear him.

"He does this every game. Really every single one."

Alex shot a surprised look at Micheal who just smiled in response. And it was that moment that really helped Alex see who Micheal was. He was one of a kind. One of the most unique people Alex ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was a really good guy. 

"Alright, I'll try talking to Valenti."

Michael's smile grew wider at that and Alex smiled back. Their team had won and everyone had now gone to bed or out to celebrate except for Kyle, Alex, and Michael who had stayed out on the field.

"I'm a little surprised you agreed to do this Manes. But I appreciate it."

Alex shook his head.

"I don't need your appreciation Valenti, I'm here because Micheal asked me to be."

Kyle gave a short nod and turned to Micheal.

"I was the popular kid before we met. Not popular like today, it was different then. I thought I had to behave a certain way, and think a certain way to keep all that I had and all my friends. I didn't know better to know those people weren't the kind of person I wanted to be. I didn't know... We lived in a town that didn't care about much. No one cared if the kids around would hangout at the bar and if we were old enough to drink or not didn't matter as long as we didn't cause a scene... But one night I did cause a scene."

Kyle paused in his story and Alex took the opportunity to break in and start telling things too.

"I was at a bar one night with my dad. He didn't always drag me along when he got drunk but I was there the night Valenti and his pals decided go in and play pool. I had seen him around some but didn't really know him. I figured with how he dressed and his typical crowd he was your everyday jock bully. But then he came over and offered to buy me a drink... That was nice of you wasn't it Kyle?"

The way Alex had said Kyle's name sounded venomous but his face still looked calm as he tilted his head looking at Kyle waiting for him to take over again. Kyle looked at the ground then glanced at Micheal who was looking between Kyle and Alex but stayed silent waiting to hear the rest. Kyle took in a slightly shaky breath and continued.

"We had heard that Alex might of been gay, it was a dangerous thing to be in our town most of the people were pretty ignorant and homophobic..I guess I was too. I bought us some drinks and offered Manes to join our pool game. We were all laughing and drinking and then Alex bumped into me, it had been an accident but it was what we'd been waiting for and we...we.."

Kyle started to tear up and Alex stepped toward him face filled with anger.

"You what Valenti? You can't say it? Here let me help you out."

Alex turned toward Micheal and pointed at Kyle.

"I accidently bumped into him and he shoved me onto the ground. His friends held me down and they hit me and kicked me and then they put lipstick on me and chanted faggot at me. And you know what the best part was? They picked the night that my dad was there and where most parents would help their kids mine joined them. My own fucking father hitting me with a bunch of stupid kids. Then when he got tired of beating me in public he took me home to do it. If I hadn't had brothers to help I don't know if he would of stopped that night."

Kyle stepped closer to Alex and looked at Micheal.

"I moved after that. I begged my dad to take us somewhere different and by some sort of luck he'd gotten a new job and we were going to move anyways. I wanted to be different. It was hard to get out of the frame of mind I had been around for so long but I didn't want to be that person anymore then I met you and we just clicked and I never told you about any of this because it wasn't who I was anymore."

Alex stepped even closer to Kyle getting in his face and was yelling now.

"You ruined my life! You think things just got better for me after you left? They got fucking worse! 

Kyle was crying freely now. They all were really. Alex took a deep breath and looked Kyle in the eyes.

"I don't know you, I never really did. But I can tell you aren't the same as you were then. I just don't know if I can ever forgive you."

Alex looked to Micheal another time before leaving the field. This had been draining he just wanted to try to get some sleep. Kyle dropped to his knees tears still falling and Micheal was there with him wrapping his arms around him. Micheal still hadn't said anything but he didn't have to Kyle knew Micheal didn't hate him for this. It had been a long time ago and he was nothing like that anymore. They stayed that way a while then Micheal pulled back and finally spoke.

"You wanna go get a drink?"

Kyle let out a watery laugh and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Micheal picked up a couple cases of beer and he and Kyle went back to Kyle's room. Kyle didn't have a roommate so it could just be the two of them to hangout and talk some Micheal opened a couple beers and handed one to Kyle before sitting next to him. Kyle sighed and rubbed his face.

"He hates me."

Micheal nodded taking a long drink before answering.

"Sure seems that way."

"But you don't hate me."

It wasn't a question but Micheal shook his head anyways.

"What happened was pretty fucked up. But I don't know the Kyle that did it. You aren't that person anymore. It was a long time ago and you're sorry for it."

Michael shrugged and Kyle nodded then a thought hit him that scared him.

"What if Manes really doesn't ever forgive me? What if he hates me forever?"

Micheal looked to Kyle slightly alarmed at his sudden tone change.

"Then he hates you forever. Sure you changed but I wouldn't blame him for that. Why you freaking out about it?"

"What if he makes you hate me too?"

Micheal laughed at that and shook his head.

"I could never."

"What if he makes you choose between him or me.

"Then I choose you."

Micheal didn't even think about it. It was an easy decision as far he was concerned.

"What if you start dating him?"

Micheal sputtered and nearly choked on his drink at that. He looked at Kyle a while before slowly shaking his head.

"I barely know the guy. And I'm not throwing away a friendship for a relationship. Which there isn't any in the first place but if there was then no Kyle, I wouldn't just ditch you. Now shut up with all these what ifs and drink your beer."

Kyle nodded and they drank in mostly silence for a while before looking in Michael's eyes.

"I love you Micheal."

They hardly ever said that out loud usually it had to be a pretty special occasion but it had felt right after all that just happened. Micheal grinned and patted Kyle's back a couple times.

"I love you too buddy. Now drink up. It's been a rough night and if I'm the only one with a hangover tomorrow I'm going to be pissed."

Kyle laughed a little and finally felt himself start to relax. Thank God for Micheal Guerin.

Alex woke up to his alarm blaring. He set it so he'd plenty of time to get coffee and hang out with everyone a bit before he had to get to class. He got up and turned the lights on receiving a loud hiss sound that came from Michael's bed and Alex looked over to see Micheal throwing the covers over his head. Alex laughed a little and poked at Micheal through the covers.

"That's what you get for stumbling in here at two in the morning drunk."

"I said I'm sorry already Jesus."

"No I'm Alex but good guess."

Micheal pulled the covers back enough to level a glare at Alex.

"What time is it?"

"8:15am"

"Shit."

Micheal sighed and sat up placing his head in his hands it was way too early for Alex to be this chipper.

"It is way too early for you to be this chipper."

Alex just laughed and continued to smile as he started gathering his things together and Micheal supposed it was worth fighting through his pounding headache to be awake enough to hear Alex laugh.

"I'm going to meet Liz for coffee before classes, Max might be joining us too did you want to come?"

Michael shook his head.

"I don't have any classes until later probably get some more sleep."

Alex nodded and handed Micheal a bottle of aspirin and received a thankful look and a wave before leaving to meet Liz. He was right about Max being there too but he didn't mind much he got his coffee and sat across from Liz and Max who both greeted him with smiles. Max started the conversation first.

"So how's rooming with my brother going for you? He can be a handful sometimes."

"He's great really. Though I think he's regretting staying out so late last night right now."

They all laughed and Max and Liz shared a look before Liz looked back at Alex.

"So you like it then, being his roommate?"

Alex nodded and looked between Max and Liz who shared another look together.

"Ok what's going on?"

Liz cleared her throat and put a serious look on her face though there was still a certain mischievous glint in her eyes

"He's single you know."

"Oh please Liz not this again. If I wanted to be with someone I would be. I hardly know Micheal anyways."

There is was again, that look they kept sharing, it was starting to make Alex a little uncomfortable so he decided to try to change the subject.

"So you ready for classes today?"

They both nodded and had looks in their faces that looked like they had more to say still but then Alex's phones started going off and he checked it to see a text from Micheal.

" Max can be a lot sometimes. If you need to get away just say I'm sick and being a baby about you helping me."

Alex smiled a little before looking up to see Liz and Max both staring at him.

"Oh, it's just Micheal. He's pretty sick this morning drank too much last night he's asking me to help him some so I should probably go."

Max gave an understanding look and nodded.

"Yeah I don't miss those days of taking care of a sick Micheal. Don't take anything he might say personally he can get rude when he's sick. He can be kind of a baby sometimes."

Alex laughed and hugged Liz goodbye before leaving. He would have to remember to thank Micheal later. The rest of the day went pretty well until the last class of the day when he saw who else was in the class. Kyle, great. Alex sighed and weighed his options, he could just sit far away from Kyle and ignore the fact he's even there. Or he could really try. Which he didn't really want to do but he liked Micheal and Micheal liked Kyle and there had to be a reason for that. So Alex closed his eyes and look a deep breath before taking a seat next to a wide eyed, shocked looking Kyle. Alex looked straight forward not trying to even glance at Kyle.

"This doesn't make us friends Valenti. Let's just get through this class." 

Kyle nodded but couldn't quite good back his smile. Maybe Alex wouldn't hate him forever after all. The class went by better than expected and Alex went to drop off his things at his room when he was pulled back by someone and saw Liz pulling him along with her.

"Liz.. What are you doing?" 

Liz turned to Alex with a wide smile and that same glint in her eyes from earlier that made Alex a little uneasy. 

"We're going out. Just you and me. You can drop your stuff off in my room it's closer, you'll get it later."

"And your roommate won't care?"

Liz laughed a little at that. 

"Maria care about a little extra clutter? No it'll be fine. Now I don't want to hear any arguments we're doing this." 

Max walked into the room shared by Micheal and Alex and saw Micheal scribbling something in a notebook then he jumped a little when Max walked in.

"Max! Haven't you heard of knocking man?"

"I have heard of it yes I just don't believe in it. Now come on we're going out."

Micheal shook his head and held up his notebook. 

"Nah, gotta study."

"Since when have you ever studied in your life? We both know you don't have to study anything Micheal now stop making excuses and let's go." 

Micheal sighed he really hadn't felt like going out today but there was no use in starting a fight over it besides he hasn't gotten a lot of time with Max lately. 

"Yeah alright give me a minute to get ready I'll be right out." 

Max nodded and left to let Micheal get ready. After he closed the door behind him he checked his phone to see Liz sent him a text about being at the bar with Alex and he smiled. 

"Great I'll have Micheal there soon."

He put his phone away just as Micheal was opening the door and they headed to the bar together.


	5. Chapter 5

Max made sure that he and Micheal were on the opposite side of the bar that Liz and Alex were on. If their plan was going to work then Micheal and Alex couldn't run into each other until later. Max bought several shots and two beers for him and Micheal each. Micheal raised his eyebrows at the assortment. 

"You doing okay man? Your not usually the heavy drinker." 

Max just grinned and shrugged. It was true at most he'd only have a beer or two when going out but he was hoping to help Micheal loosen up and relax a bit. Though no one would ever accuse Micheal of being uptight in order for Max to talk about what he wanted to he just figured this way would be easier for everyone. 

"Yeah all good we don't get a lot of time anymore you know with classes and I usually spend free time with Liz and everything. And you, well I don't know how you spend your time. Hey how's Alex doing by the way?" 

Max wasn't being subtle and he knew it but he also wasn't usually the type to play match maker and hoped Micheal didn't pick up on anything other than friendly conversation from him, Micheal was no where near stupid and it could make it hard to get away with this if he caught on too soon though he didn't seem put off by anything Max said, not yet at least. 

"He's doing good. Pretty good roommate. Where is Liz anyways? Like you said you two are usually together you sure everything's ok?"

Max wanted to push further on how Alex was a good roommate but he knew if he kept going like this so soon the whole plan would be ruined so he just nodded.

"Yeah things are great with me and Liz, really great. Like I said I just wanted to have to chance to relax with my brother for a change." 

Micheal gave a small smile and patted Max on the back before downing two shots one after the other then going for a beer. Max grabbed himself a beer too and wondered how Liz was doing with Alex so far.  
As it turns out Alex was a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Liz had pretty much been aware of that and tried to get him to pace himself but he had still already gotten a little tipsy... okay maybe more a little tipsy and Liz wondered if she started replacing the shots with water if he would really notice. It wasn't that bad though.. in fact it might even be better this way. So Liz had figured it was a good time to ask about Micheal and Alex grinned. 

"Michael's great! He's really caring and sweet and have you seen how curly his hair is?"

Liz laughed a little and nodded. 

"I have noticed yes. So you get along with him then that's great Alex. Listen I was just thinking what if you two were like.. Together you know?" 

Alex tilted his head in thought and stayed that way for a good two minutes before answering. 

"I don't know. I mean he's really sweet, and handsome. But I just don't know him that well." 

"So get to know him more, you guys are roommates, talk to each other. Besides do you know any better to find out if you should date someone than to just do it and see what happens? It's the best way to get to know someone!" 

Liz wasn't sure how sound her advice actually was on that but she's known Micheal for almost as long as she's known Max and she knew how great he was and she just wanted Alex to be happy she'd never known him to really be together with someone and even when he was interested in a guy she never saw him really commit to it but she knew it could be different for him if he tried. Alex hummed in thought then grinned and grabbed Liz by the arm pulling her to dance with him.  
Micheal was several drinks in and looked to Max with a sigh.

"I'm not stupid you know."

Max nodded. 

"Yes Micheal I think that's common knowledge for people that know you." 

Micheal sat back in his seat and looked at Max a few minutes before talking again. 

"Max. Liz is over there with Alex, I saw them earlier. So what's going on? " 

Well, so much for that then. 

"Ok fine. Liz and myself just felt like you and Alex could get to know each other better, I know you like him Micheal so you should go for it and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work but at least you tried." 

Max felt relieved to see Micheal didn't look mad and in fact he was even smiling a little. Michael stood up and walked over to where he saw Alex and Liz dancing and tapped Liz on the shoulder who turned to him and widened her eyes at him.

"Micheal! Wow I didn't know you'd be here."

Micheal crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her before glancing at a clearly intoxicated Alex and looking back at Liz. Liz looked slightly embarrassed and amused at the same time.

"It was Max's idea?"

Micheal laughed a little at that and stepped toward Alex.

"I'm sure it was. He's back over there somewhere, I'll take over here."

Liz nodded and went to look for Max and Micheal stood in front of Alex who seemed to just notice him and grinned pulling Micheal in for a tight hug and Micheal couldn't help grinning back when they pulled away.

"Hello to you too Alex. Feeling alright?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Michael's arms pulling on him to try to get him to move more and dance Micheal chuckled a little and started dancing some. When the music slowed down Alex wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and pulled him closer to slow dance with him Micheal placed his hands on Alex's hips as they danced then Micheal felt a gentle tug on his hair and Alex smiled at him.

"You know I wanted to touch your hair the first time I met you."

Micheal laughed a little and then felt Alex start to stumble a bit more and tightened his hold.

"Maybe we should get you out of here now ok? Sleep it off some?"

Alex pouted a little but nodded in agreement after another stumble and Micheal helped to guide Alex out of the bar and helped lay him down when they were back in the room. Alex pulled Micheal almost on top on him and leaned up to kiss him but Micheal pulled away and shook his head lightly.

"You're drunk Alex. Sleep it off we can talk in the morning when you're sobered up some."

Alex bit his lip and looked at Micheal with hope filled eyes.

"And kiss?"

Micheal shrugged but gave a wide smile.

"We'll see. Sleep."

Micheal moved to go to his bed but Alex held onto his arm and moved over to make more room on the bed.

"Stay next to me tonight?"

Micheal sighed and thought about saying no again but he couldn't think of a good reason to and he didn't want to hurt Alex's feelings so he nodded and laid next to Alex and they laid together and fell asleep fairly quickly.  
Micheal woke to see Alex was already awake and still laying next to him watching him.

"Not creepy at all."

They both laughed a little and Alex leaned a little closer.

"I'm sober now."

Micheal nodded and moved to get up but Alex placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. He moved slightly so he was leaning over Micheal and looked at him a few more seconds before leaning down and kissing him. Micheal pulled Alex on top of him the rest of the way and deepened the kiss neither wanting to break the kiss but both needing to catch their breath after a while though it didn't take long before Micheal pulled them together for another kiss the Alex's alarm went off and they both sighed reluctantly moving apart. Micheal stood and started getting ready for rest of the day then turned to Alex again.

"Look I know I probably come off like I'm relaxed and care free and whatever but I can take romantic stuff pretty serious so I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

Alex stood and took Michael's hands in his own.

"I like you Micheal, if I wasn't interested I wouldn't of kissed you. Relax."

Micheal nodded and kisses both of Alex's hands then Alex headed for the door.

"I left my stuff in Liz's room I'll catch you later"

Micheal gave a small wave and Alex headed for Liz's room in the best mood he's ever been in though once he got closer to Liz's room his smile fell a little as he heard someone shouting.

"What the fuck do you mean you slept with Max!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alex stalled outside Liz's door after hearing the yelling he wasn't exactly sure what to do. This definitely sounded like something Liz might want to handle on her own but Alex did need his stuff so he went ahead and went to knock though before he could actually even touch the door it flung open and Liz nearly ran into Alex. She was furious looking and over her shoulder Alex saw a tear stained and terrified looking Maria which was understandable. Liz rarely got this mad and when it happened it was definitely scary. Liz grabbed Alex his bag and practically threw it at him before storming off though Maria called after her.

"Liz please you're not letting me explain!"

But it was too late and Liz was too far gone to hear anymore. Alex looked back at Maria feeling a little awkward before he decided he should head back to his room, he had a couple questions for Micheal though when he got to the room Micheal wasn't there so Alex sat back on his bed and sighed hoping Liz was going to be okay.

Liz found Max in the library and slammed whatever book he was reading closed. She sat next to him and waited till she had his full attention before speaking.

"Did you sleep with Maria?"

Max's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly looking a little nervous but he didn't respond, not that he needed to that reaction was all Liz needed and she slapped him before getting up to leave but Max grabbed her.

"It was a long time ago Liz ."

Liz just shook her head.

"We have been together a long time Max... Was it before we got together?"

Max nodded and Liz sat back again waiting.

"Isobel got sick before. Really sick. We don't know what caused it. For a while we all thought she wasn't going to make it through, I was devastated, you know how close I am with Iz, if anything happened to her I'd never be right again."

Liz nodded.

"I remember it being over the summer. You had called and told me about it you were so scared and I wasn't even there to try to help.... But Maria was wasn't she?"

Max nodded.

"She thought it would distract me I wasn't even thinking about anything at the time I basically shut off completely. When you came back from vacation Isobel was already better and after what happened with Maria I knew I had to ask you out. Being with her meant nothing that might sound like I'm just trying to get away with it without you being mad at me but it's the truth okay I did it because I didn't know what else to do i was young and stupid and scared, but I love you Liz. I love you so damn much and I never told you about Maria because that never mattered to me only you ever did."

Liz starred at Max and grabbed his hand slowly nodding.

"I get it. Don't get me wrong I'm pissed, but mostly at Maria."

"So we're good then?"

Liz nodded then bit her lip in thought before placing a quick soft kiss on Max's lips then pulled back and whispered.

"We'll be okay. I just need a little time."

Max nodded and Liz left. He could understand Liz being upset but she seemed to be handling things okay so far and it seemed like she forgave him so maybe everything was still going to be alright.

Micheal walked into the room with Kyle laughing about something and Alex crossed his arms at them.

"Did you know Max slept with Maria?"

Michael's eyes widened and he shared a look with Kyle before turning back to Alex.

"Yeah I knew. It was a long time ago."

"Yeah well now Liz knows and she's real torn up about it."

Micheal just starred unsure of what to really say but Alex waited till he responded.

"Okay, that sucks? Why are you telling me this anyway? It's got nothing do with us."

Kyle cleared his throat a little and made his way out not wanting to intrude on their conversation anymore.

"I'm telling you because Liz is my friend and I care about her feelings. She should of been told sooner."

Micheal shook his head. He was getting frustrated with this.

"No she shouldn't of. If she knew before or never found out makes no difference. And if there are issues that come from her knowing then she should take it up with Max I'm not getting involved in this."

Alex was about to say something else but saw Liz standing at the door.

"Hey sorry I was just wondering if I could hang out some and talk?"

Micheal put on a smile and turned to her.

"Sure thing Liz! I was just telling Alex I was gonna stay in Kyle's room a couple nights, have fun."

Micheal brushed past Liz without looking back at Alex and Liz sat next to Alex and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh nothing. Look Liz I'm sorry about you and Max."

Liz tilted her head at that.

"What about me and Max?"

"He slept with Maria? I heard you yelling remember?"

Liz eyes widened and then she actually laughed a little.

"Oh that right, sorry about that yeah I think me and Max will be ok. I mean we weren't even together when it happened. But Maria... She knew how I felt about Max even back then. That's kind of why i wanted to hang here a bit, don't want to deal with her right now."

Alex nodded then realised he probably should apologise for going off on Micheal. If Liz wasn't that mad he didn't need to be either, and Liz managed things on her own maybe Alex jumped the gun on getting upset. Liz leaned forward a little and waved her an arm at him.

"Are you okay Alex?"

Alex nodded.

"Sure fine, just need to remember to talk to Micheal more soon."

Liz leaned into Alex giving his shoulder a little nudge.

"How did things go with you two last night anyways?"

Alex blushed a little and Liz's whole face seemed to light up with the grin she gave.

" We kissed.. We still need to talk about things."

Liz somehow managed to smile wider and Alex started to wonder how her face wasn't hurting.

"I should probably talk to Max more too. Look do you think since Michael's gonna stay with Kyle some I could stay here? Just a couple days?"

Alex nodded and gave Liz a quick hug before she left then Alex laid back on the bed closing his eyes. He suddenly felt exhausted and he hadn't even really started his day yet hardly. After he'd finished classes Alex all but passed straight out and slept until the next day. It was a different alarm that woke Alex up and he startled a little too see Liz instead of Micheal until he remembered Liz was staying there a while. She turned to him with a small smile. 

"Hey morning, I have to catch coffee with Max before classes you want to come?"

Alex shook his head.

"No thanks have fun."

Liz let and it wasn't but maybe ten minutes when someone was knocking the door and Alex opened the door to see Maria. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Liz left."

"I know, I didn't think she'd want to see me right now but could just give get this for me please?"

Maria handed Alex a neatly folded piece of paper, probably an apology letter Alex figured. Alex the paper and nodded Maria whispered a quick thank you before leaving and Alex headed out to find Liz. Liz greeted Alex with a grin when he walked over to the table she was at with Max. 

"Hey Liz, Maria asked me to give you this."

"Oh thanks so much Alex." 

Liz gave Alex a sweet smile and ripped the paper without even opening it. Alex's jaw dropped a little and Max raised an eyebrow at Liz. 

"It was a long time ago. I thought we were okay." 

Liz gave Max a small kiss. 

"We are. Maria knew how i felt about you though and she still did what she did. She's not going to be forgiven by anything she can't say in person and even then I don't know when I'll be able to feel better about her right now." 

Liz turned back to Alex and motioned for him to join them but Alex still declined he hadn't planned being there at all and only showed up to deliver the letter or whatever for Maria. Alex hadn't had much he needed to do for the rest of the day and ended up wandering around by the empty game field. Thankfully there wasn't any practice scheduled for the day and as Alex walked he saw a familiar curly haired guy laying on one of the bleachers and made his way to him. Alex gently placed his hands over Michael's eyes and leaned over him placing a kiss on his lips quickly before pulling back slightly to whisper. 

"Guess who" 

Micheal gave a soft chuckle and hummed in thought. 

"Hmm. I think I might need another hint." 

Micheal reached up and pulled Alex on top of him bringing him in for another kiss then Alex moved them so they were both sitting up and he pulled back to look in Michael's eyes.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't of started arguing with you before I even talked to Liz. Liz and Max are still good by the way." 

Micheal just shrugged a little and smiled.

"I know, Max texted me already. And I wouldn't call it an argument anyways we just disagreed, I really was going to stay at Kyle's anyways Liz had already asked if she could stay in our room so whatever." 

Alex laughed a little and then got serious again as he took Michael's hand.

"Remember how I said I was here to get a psychology degree?"

Micheal nodded.

"Right so, you heard a little about my dad from when we talked to Valenti but that was just a small portion of it. My father's a dick. He used to beat me even before he knew I was gay but when he started hearing rumors it got worse. And when I came out officially it got even worse. He'd call me names and hit me thinking that would make a difference in how I was. I'm lucky I guess, that I made it away from him alive. I want to get my degree so I can help people. Other kids that go through the same thing I did that have no one to talk to, maybe they can come to me for help you know?" 

Micheal squeezed Alex's hand and there was a mix of pain and anger in his eyes. 

"I am so sorry you had to go through that Alex, so so sorry." 

Alex shook his head. 

"Don't be. I know it's not something I'll probably ever fully get over. But I've worked on trying to for a long time and if I'm going to help people through their problems then I need to be able to get through mine. So no it's not all okay. But I am still okay. I just wanted you to know all that. If we're going to get closer then I thought it was something you should know." 

Micheal pulled Alex in for a hug and kissed the top of his head. Michael's phone started making a loud beeping sound and he sighed. 

"Next class, I gotta go. I'll see you later though." 

Alex nodded and stood pulling Micheal up with him and gave another kiss before letting Micheal leave and turning to leave too feeling giddy, seems like Micheal just had that affect on him. Alex went back to his room and saw Liz taking notes or something from some book but jumped up when he walked in and smiled.

"Alex there you are! I was hoping you'd be back soon I was thinking we could go out, just you and me."

Alex's smile faltered a little at that and Liz laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly. 

"Don't worry I mean it this time. You and me. No tricks" 

"To the bar again?"

Liz shrugged a little bit then nodded after thinking on it. 

"I just want to try to have a better day. I could use a friend if you have time." 

Alex locked an arm around Liz's and walked towards the door with her and they shared a smile. They found a booth to sit at when they got to the bar and Alex got them a couple drinks.

"So, do you think you're going to try talking to Maria again?"

"Eventually. I don't know, it doesn't feel right to just forgive her. I know it was a long time ago. I know I shouldn't care, but I do." 

Alex nodded. 

"I get that. I do. But she really is sorry, and it's not like it ever happened again. You should give her another chance."

Liz looked away with a sigh and nodded slightly in agreement. She'd try talking to Maria again, but not tonight. Tonight was for relaxing and hanging out and having fun. She looked back at Alex with a smile. 

"How's Micheal?" 

Alex laughed and shook his head. 

"He's good. Great really. Thank you." 

Liz grinned and they spent the next couple of hours catching up on how their classes were going and dancing some before they had to get back and get some sleep. Liz kissed Alex on the cheek and thanked him for spending time with her before going to bed. Alex woke to someone shaking him and opened his eyes to see Kyle standing over him. 

"What the hell Valenti?"

"Have you seen Guerin?" 

Alex sat up immediately after that and looked at Kyle noticing his eyes were wide and he looked slightly panicked. 

"Not since yesterday. He's supposed to be staying with you still." 

Kyle's shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. 

"He wasn't with me last night I figured he must of come back here. I don't know where he is." 

Alex was already on his feet and getting dressed before Kyle finished his sentence. He looked to Kyle and Liz who both had worried looks on their faces. 

" Let's go get Max and we can all look for Micheal."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex tried not to panic. But the more places he checked and the more people he asked and there was still no sign of Micheal anywhere was just making Alex worry more. Liz and Max had teamed up to search together and Kyle and Alex where searching on their own. Max had also called Isobel who hadn't heard from Micheal but she was on her way over to look too. Then Kyle told everyone to meet him on the field and he had news which has Alex feeling a bit sick to his stomach because if it was good news he could of just said so. Once they were all gathered Kyle told them the news.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Michael's there..it's not super great. His arms broken and he had some head trauma or something he's unconscious but he's alive and he'll be ok once he wakes up."

No one said anything. It was the kind of silence that you don't think exists until you experience though it didn't last long before Alex was breaking it.

"What the fuck happened?"

Kyle opened his mouth to say something but Max interrupted.

"That's not important right now. We need to get to the hospital.

Everyone nodded and started to leave but Alex stood in front of Kyle and waited till the others were out if earshot.

"What happened?"

Kyle sighed but then something crossed his face though it was gone too soon for Alex to pinpoint what it was.

"What was the last thing you and Guerin talked about when you saw him last?"

Alex thought for a minute feeling a bit confused the question.

"I told him about my dad, and why I wanted to get the degree I'm going for..why?"

"He texted me yesterday asking about where I lived before I moved. Where you lived. I thought it was a little weird but figured he was just curious. Then he didn't reply after I answered and now he's in the hospital."

Alex gasped his hands going to his mouth and he felt tears sting his eyes, there was a knot in his stomach and he felt sick. Alex took a deep shaky breath.

,"You mean he... You think he.."

Kyle stopped forward and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Your father is the worst kind of monster imaginable Manes. But nothing he does is your fault. Guerin is going to be fine and here's going to want to see us so let's go."

They had all waited in the waiting room for three hours before anyone even talked to them about how Micheal was doing he was still asleep. They were told two people at a time could visit Max and Isobel went first and then Maria entered the waiting room and walked over to Liz.

"Liz.. I heard about Micheal and I know we're not OK but Michael's as much your family as he is Max's and Isobel's and I wanted to be here for you.

Liz pulled Maria in for a hug and cried, she cried hard and Alex had to look away to keep from joining her in sobbing. He had to be strong and keep the hope that Micheal was going to be ok. Liz and Maria got to visit next and then it was Alex and Kyle's turn. They sat of opposite sides of Michael's hospital bed Alex reached out and brushed his fingers through Michael's hair and then looked to Kyle.

"So emergency contact huh?"

Kyle jumped a little he hadn't actually expected Alex to say anything and the break in the quiet of the room startled him some. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah. Usually it's supposed to be family and stuff but, well I guess I am family for Guerin. He has his brother and sister too but. I guess he just wanted to make it me. Knew I wouldn't give as hard a time on things if he landed in the hospital."

Alex nodded and the silence had almost settled around them again when there was another thought Alex wanted to voice.

"You and Micheal are just friends right? Nothing more?"

Kyle laughed at that, laughed pretty hard really because in situations like this it's important to remember how to still laugh so he didn't try to stay quiet or cut it short. He just laughed. Once Kyle calmed down he was still grinning when he answered.

"We're just friends. Micheal was there when I was in a really bad place. He helped me see the fun and wonder in things even though I gave up on feeling happiness he helped me find it."

Alex nodded and smiled looking between Micheal and Kyle.

"He says the same for you. It's lucky you know, to find a friendship like that is rare."

Kyle smiled and reached over Micheal to gently squeeze Alex's shoulder. They sat together in silence a while belt Alex had to leave. Only one if then could stay and that was going to be Kyle. Alex kissed Micheal on the forehead and whispered.

"Please wake up soon." 

He waved at Kyle and went back to his room laying on his bed and trying to process everything that happened. He had heard Micheal got attacked by his dad and that his dad had been arrested and with luck won't be out for a while at least. Micheal hadn't woken up yet, and his arm was broken, and if if things had been worse there's no telling what could of happened. And Kyle wasn't as bad as Alex had him be in his head. Kyle was almost..nice. and it was hard to accept that but people really can change it seemed. Alex felt someone rest a hand over his own and he looked to Liz. They didn't say anything because they didn't have to right now. Alex wrapped Liz in a hug and he cried. He let out all his worry and frustration he sobbed on Liz's shoulder because it was just them and you can only put on a brave face for so long. Liz pulled back when Alex finally calmed down.

"He's going to be okay Alex. He'll be fine."

Alex sniffled and nodded laying back. He closed his eyes and barely got any real sleep still. The second his phone made any noise Alex was awake checking it hoping for a call or a message with some good news. It finally came at around 7:12am. A simple sentence in the form of a text "he's awake come visit." it made Alex so happy he practically ran to the hospital. When Alex got to the room he saw Micheal sitting up talking with Kyle and he gave Alex the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen it made Alex feel like he forgot how to breathe for a moment. But then Alex was scowling and walked to Michael's side hitting him wherever he could though careful to avoid his injured arm and head.

"You son of a bitch you could of died."

Micheal giggled a bit while trying to deflect the hits with his good arm.

"I'll have you know my mother's a lovely woman. And I'm fine."

Micheal looked to Kyle for back up but he just sat back in his seat watching things play out clearly amused.

"Oh fuck you Guerin."

"Ok I'm going to ignore the fact that you are clearly pissed if you're only calling me by my last name because really? Do you think we're at that stage already cause I was thinking we'd wait I'm ready when you are baby."

Kyle coughed loudly and Micheal just smirked at him. And Alex finally stopped hitting him and started tearing up again which made Micheal get a little more serious.

"Hey..hey Alex, come here."

Micheal made as much room on the bed as he could and pulled Alex to him. Alex sunk in against Michael's side.

"This is serious Micheal. You could of died. My dad could of killed you."

Micheal shot a look to Kyle who nodded and left the room to give Micheal and Alex some privacy.

"I'm okay Alex. I'm still here I'm alive. And your dad is finally paying for all his fucked up shit even if it's not for long I'm counting this all as a win."

Alex sniffed and sat up to look better at Micheal 

"What were you thinking?"

Micheal shrugged a little.

"I was thinking hate crimes are illegal. And if there just so happened to be a loud and proud bisexual in your father's personal space things would play out how they needed to so that justice could be served. You're welcome."

Alex was stunned. This outcome was good in Michael's mind. He was in the hospital with a broken arm and concussion and who knows what and it's good to him. There were multiple emotions stirring through Alex and he wasn't sure what they all meant but he did know he was so happy to see Micheal was awake and being himself and he was going to actually be ok he leaned in and kissed Micheal. He wasn't sure what to say so he tried to fill the kiss with everything he was feeling. When he pulled back the look in Michael's eyes told Alex that he understood.  
Micheal got to leave the hospital three days later and he was looking forward to seeing Alex again. He'd visited as long as he could but Micheal had asked him not to on his last day and wanted him to just try to relax and catch up on some rest. Once Micheal got to his room he saw balloons and decorations hanging that said welcome back and he shook his head and laughed though Alex didn't seem to be in yet maybe he had classes. He headed for Kyle's room next and what he saw in Kyle's room actually made him gasp in shock. There was Kyle asleep on his bed but next to him curled up again his side was Alex. Micheal did his best to try to contain his laughter but it didn't work when Alex woke and saw Micheal and then saw who he was still laying next to he rolled back and fell off the bed making Micheal laugh harder. Alex stood up clearly embarrassed.

"You said you wanted me to catch up on sleep. I couldn't sleep when you were still in the hospital so..."

"So my boyfriend sought out comfort in the arms of my best friend?"

Kyle mumbled from the bed.

"You can have him back he's a lousy bedmate."

Micheal laughed and draped his good arm over Alex's shoulders and walked out of the room together then paused and dropped his arm taking Alex's hand into his own.

"I know I slept a while but if you have time I think a nap with you is just what I need."

Micheal wiggled his eyebrows and Alex laughed lightly nodding and they walked back to their room hand in hand.


End file.
